Darkness
by harry'n'mione4ever
Summary: Why did I do it? I left everything, everyone, and yet the darkness keeps me company. oneshot hhr a little dark really bad summery please r


**DARKNESS **

Summary: Why did I do it? I left everything, everyone, and yet the

darkness keeps me company. Oneshot slight h/hr a little dark

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, just the plot.

A woman in a black cloak stood in the rain staring at the grave of her once best friend and lover. "Why did I do it? I left everything, everyone, including you."

"I can't tell you why I did it because the truth is I don't know. I thought it would never consume me. I was just studying, reading up to find out what we were fighting against. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"I'm sure you're wondering how it happened. I'm not really sure though, of anything anymore. I guess it was exciting at first, a thrill. There was just something about the dark arts that called to me."

"I really am so sorry, I feel like I lost control. I never meant for any of this to happen."

A tear slid down the woman's face, she had held it all in for so long. "I just did it. At the time I felt nothing, I was just completely numb. I know you're ashamed of me, I'm ashamed of me."

"This is just too much, everything that I've gone through. I just want to go back to when we were younger. Life wasn't easy, but it was easier than this. The pain is just becoming too much."

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I'm sure you remember me leaving. I left you that note explaining that I had gone away to train. I did train, everyday for an entire year. The problem was that I trained in everything, including the Dark Arts. It wasn't supposed to turn me dark, but it did. Once you feel the power, you can't stop. It becomes and obsession, and obsession I wish I didn't have."

I came back and helped you to destroy him, but instead of celebrating with the light, I joined the darkness. Again I left you, but this time without a note."

"I left and found followers. I promised them power, and they gave me their loyalty. It really is amazing what people will do for power."

"When I returned no one knew it was me. Not even my followers knew my true identity. How could I, the angel bookworm even be a candidate for this new Dark Lord? I was just a bossy bookworm, sensible. Plus, what harm could come from reading? If only they knew."

"But my cover was blown when I made the mistake of attacking Diagon Ally. You were there and you knew it was me. I don't know how, but you just knew. You removed my mask with a simple levitating charm and the world found out the identity of the new Dark Lord, or Dark Lady."

"You never could kill me, just like I couldn't kill you. Part of us still loved each other, part of me still loves you now. I killed Ron. Even with everything we had gone through and the years of friendship, one Avada Kedavra and he was dead. I still couldn't kill you though, no matter how much it was needed. I really couldn't have you saving the day. I killed the Order. One attack on Grimmauld place and they were gone. I made sure there was no resistance, except for you. I couldn't kill you when I still loved you." She fell to her knees, remembering the pain she had felt, but hidden for so long.

"You should have just joined me. I knew you never would, but it would have been better that way. We could have been together, ruled together. It wouldn't have been necessary to send the assassin. You deserved more than just one of my many followers, but I knew I couldn't kill you, so I let someone else."

"It really was lonely at first, no friends, no lover, nothing that I had once had and missed. But, somehow, in the end, the darkness keeps me company."

Hermione got up and wiped her eyes. She had finally explained it to him. The burden was lifted. He knew the truth and that is what she needed, to tell the man she still loved the truth.

"Goodbye Harry," she whispered, running her fingers across the headstone before putting on the cruel, merciless face the world saw and leaving the peaceful cemetery. She took a step out of the gates into the rest of Godric's Hollow. The violence and cruelty she had created met her eyes and ears. She had just left the only peaceful place in England to return to her fortress, everyone bowing to their queen as she walked by.

**_Author Note: I hope you like this. I read one kinda like this by angelic1hp titled Unforgivable and decided to write my own. I hope you liked it so leave me a review to let me know. Even if you don't like it tell me anyway so I know if it sucks or not! Thanks so much and Merry Christmas!!_**


End file.
